Ámame más
by MikaShier
Summary: Makoto y Haru dieron un paso más allá de la amistad. Y Rin es un MakoHaru nato. Sousuke está enamorado de Rin, pero podría estarlo de alguien más. ¿No se puede simplemente... experimentar? Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito. Advertencia 2: Soy MikaShier c: MakoHaru; SouRin; MakoHaruRin; Sou


**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Ámame más

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Yamazaki Sousuke; Nanase Haruka; Tachibana Makoto;

 **Parejas principales:** Sousuke/Rin;Makoto/Haruka; Makoto/Haruka/Rin;

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

* * *

No se sabe con exactitud el momento en que dejaron de verse de la manera en que lo hicieron durante más de diez largos años. Sólo, de pronto, se dieron cuenta de que aquellas miradas discretas que se lanzaban significaban mucho más de lo que habían creído. Y entonces, un día, habían dado un paso fuera de la amistad.

Y a Rin le encantaba esa historia.

Haru y Makoto mantenían sus manos entrelazadas y estaban el uno con el otro la mayoría del tiempo, deleitando la vista del pelirrojo, quien adoraba esa pareja con toda su alma.

Era un secreto, pero Rin los había imaginado como los protagonistas de un manga _shojo_ y había sido perfecto, porque Makoto era el "senpai amable" y Haru el "me importa una mierda todo" que hacía girar el estable mundo del castaño.

Así que apoyaba la relación al cien por ciento.

Si fuese por él, mandaría a hacer camisas, dedos, gorras, botones, banderines y posters sobre la pareja, pero había una reputación que debía mantener. Se limitaba a verlos cuando salían en grupo. Él _sí_ podía darse el lujo.

Que va, todos sabían, pero nadie decía, que Rin era un amante neto del romance y las cursilerías, pasando por clichés. También sabían que podían satisfacerlo dándole un poco de "MakoHaru" -como lo llamaba Nagisa-. Claro que no era un obsesionado con sus amigos como para tener más de dos fotos sobre ellos en su álbum de recuerdos.

Ese día Makoto y Haru estaban sentados frente a él en la propiedad de los Matsuoka. Después de hablarlo un rato durante el entrenamiento en conjunto, Nagisa había decidido que era hora de variar el lugar y que ir a casa de Haru ya era tan cotidiano que, de no parar, comenzaría a aburrirse, por lo que decidieron que la casa de Rin era la más adecuada, pues Rei y Nagisa vivían más lejos y tampoco querían molestar a la madre de Makoto y a sus hermanitos.

Así que ahí estaban, esperando a que Nagisa, Rei y Gou volviesen de la tienda que había a unas cuadras.

— ¿Y tu mamá? —cuestionó Makoto. Rin lo observó de reojo, dando a entender que lo había escuchado, y siguió acomodando cajas de videojuegos en la mesa. Haru se centró en sus movimientos. A veces Rin y su obsesión oculta por acomodarlo todo le extrañaba.

—No sé, recuerda que vivo en un internado, pregúntaselo a Gou —contestó. Tomó una caja y sonrió— ¿Qué tal este? Hace mucho que no matamos zombies mutantes.

—Está bien —murmuró Haru con indiferencia, tomando una caja y observándola—. Después de todo, vas a terminar poniendo lo que se te antoje.

—Haru tiene razón —corroboró Makoto con una sonrisa—. Puedes poner lo que quieras, Rin —el aludido chistó y pegó la frente a la mesa. Debía estar feliz, su pareja favorita estaba frente a él, pero eso solo lo estaba haciendo sentir vacío. Incompleto.

No era la primera vez que se sentía así, debía admitir. En ocasiones sentía que le faltaba ese lazo que le unía a otra persona. Veía a las parejas en el parque, en las afueras de Samezuka, veía a las personas enamoradas, pero… Él no sentía nada así. Lo único que amaba era la natación, la carne, la competencia y el "MakoHaru". Sin embargo, una parte de él comenzaba a creer que no le bastaba con eso para vivir.

—Maldita sea —masculló. Estiró los brazos sobre la mesa y tiró todas las cajas, símbolo de su fastidio—. Entonces bésense y entreténganme —Makoto adquirió un suave sonrojo y Haru desvió la mirada, chistando en bajo. Rin bufó y comenzó a recoger lo que había tirado.

— ¿No vendrá Yamazaki-kun? —cuestionó, entonces, el castaño. Era un intento bastante notorio de cambiar el tema. Rin se levantó y fue a guardar los videojuegos en las puertitas debajo del televisor.

—No —respondió escuetamente.

A decir verdad, Sousuke sí iba a acompañarlo… Hasta que escuchó que Haru también iría y prefirió no ir.

Rin no terminaba de entender el problema que su mejor amigo tenía con Haruka. Quizá sus personalidades chocaban. Los dos eran serios a morir. Bueno, Sousuke un poco menos con él. Y Haru un poco menos con Makoto…

El castaño se sentía un poco incómodo. Rin parecía aburrirse demasiado y eso no le agradaba. Le gustaba ver sonrisas en sus mejores amigos. Si Sousuke estuviera ahí… Él sí le sacaría sonrisas a Rin. O al menos un gruñido. Lo que sea menos esos bufidos de aburrimiento mortal.

— ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que se gustaban? —Rin alzó la mirada y la dirigió a la pareja. Haru se encogió de hombros, pero no se inmutó. Makoto, en cambio, se llevó una mano a la zona trasera del cuello y lo talló con suavidad.

—Veamos… En la secundaria… No sé el momento con exactitud, pero de pronto ya no podía… ya sabes… Eh… quería estar con él todo el tiempo…

Rin lo miró fijamente. Eso no le decía nada. Él podía querer estar todo el tiempo con Haru o con Makoto, o con Rei o con Sousuke. Con Nagisa no, él era irritante. El punto es que Rin no estaba convencido. Debía haber algo más. Algo… menos dependiente.

— ¿Tú? —miró ahora a Haru. El azabache volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Makoto es mío.

¿Debería sentirse convencido con esa afirmación? ¡¿A quién diablos podía convencer con eso?! La respuesta llegó a Rin cuando escuchó un casi – _casi_ – inaudible susurro por parte de Makoto. Que él también le quería. Al parecer, a él si lo convenció.

Se levantó por un vaso de agua. Quería que ya llegaran los otros para sacarlo de ese momento tan vacío, incómodo y deprimente que le hacían sentir los estúpidos tortolitos que tanto amaba ver.

Envidia. Era eso. Rin sentía una envidia terrible. Quería que alguien le abrazara como Makoto abrazaba a Haru. Que lo mirara como Haru mirara a Makoto. Qué irónico. Tanto le gustaba el romance y el drama, pero no había nada de eso para él.

Se tomó el agua de un trago y regresó a la sala. Quizá en ese momento todos los planetas se alinearon y los dioses se apiadaron de él, porque el timbre sonó antes de que la puerta se abriera y, tras unos segundos, Sousuke hiciera su bendita aparición por la entrada de la sala.

Desde que eran pequeños habían entrenado a Sousuke –Gou y Rin– para que entrase sin pedir permiso. Bueno, "entrenar" sonaba muy feo, pero no había una palabra que lo describiera mejor. Y había mucha confianza. Y a Rin le gustaba que Sousuke entrara cuando le diera la gana.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir.

—No iba a venir —se acercó al pelirrojo y se sentó a su lado. Observó la caja de videojuego en la mesa—. Hace mucho que no jugamos esta cosa.

—Es lo que yo decía, pero estos idiotas solo me siguen la corriente.

—Yamazaki-kun —musitó Makoto antes de que Rin continuara hablando. El aludido le miró sin inmutarse—. Qué bueno que viniste. ¿Vas a quedarte todo el rato?

—No —contestó antes de volver la vista a Rin—. Vine a recordarte que la semana pasada compramos boletos para la película que se estrena en tres horas. Vámonos ya.

Rin frunció el ceño e intentó recordarlo. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el pelirrojo borrara el gesto en su rostro y asintiera. Era cierto, desde hacía un mes que estaban emocionados con esa película y habían decidido que irían al estreno, aunque solo habían conseguido los boletos hacía unos días.

—Cuando llegue Gou nos vamos.

Haru se sentía extrañamente molesto. Quizá la presencia de Sousuke estaba afectándole y quería que se fuera ya. Aunque, también, quería que se fuera y dejara a Rin con ellos. Quizá él no era de muchas palabras, pero le gustaba la compañía del pelirrojo –cuando este no estaba peleando– y no quería que se marchara con el grandulón. Y, a su parecer, Makoto opinaba lo mismo.

—Vale —accedió Sousuke y se acomodó mejor en el piso, más cerca de Rin—. Ustedes son pareja, ¿no? —Makoto asintió con suavidad.

—Sí, llevamos un año y medio juntos…

—Cuando yo llegué de Australia ellos ya estaban juntos —comentó Rin. Sousuke lo miró y sonrió de lado con cierta burla.

— ¿Tú no estabas…?

Haru vio las mejillas de Rin encenderse justo antes de que el pelirrojo se arrojara sobre Sousuke y le tapara la boca, diciendo que ese tema era privado y nadie más que ellos podían saberlo. Fue la primera vez que escuchó la risa de Sousuke y, debía admitirlo, no estaba tan del asco como pensó. Suspiró profundamente y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Makoto, quien no apartaba la vista del par de amigos que comenzaba a discutir frente a ellos. El castaño hacía el intento de calmarlos, fracasando al instante.

Sousuke se burlaba de Rin y Rin se defendía de forma agresiva. A Makoto comenzaba a preocuparle que la cosa avanzase más de lo que ya, de por sí, era. Tratándose de Sousuke y Rin, quizá llegarían a una pelea física.

—Vale, vale, tu no estabas nada de nadie —terminó Sousuke. Rin apretó los labios y asintió.

—Nada de nadie —dijo, solo por si las dudas. El azabache le revolvió el cabello y sonrió.

Makoto jamás había visto una sonrisa como esa en el rostro de Sousuke. Tan… Brillante. Y dirigida, por lo que podía ver, solamente hacia Rin. El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa igual de intensa, pero algo… ¿salvaje? Gracias a esos filosos dientes de los que era propietario.

Quizá… ¿Rin podía arrancarle un trozo de carne a alguien de solo una mordida? Makoto se sintió tonto por pensar en semejante estupidez. Puso una mano en la rodilla de Haru y le dedicó una sonrisa al menor. Quizá Haru no devolvió la sonrisa con los labios, pero sus ojos brillaban y eso era lo único que el castaño necesitaba.

—Parecen un matrimonio —murmuró Haru en tono seco. Rin bufó y lanzó la caja de videojuego hacia el contrario. Makoto la interceptó antes de que golpeara a Haruka.

—Bah. Rin no sería una buena esposa —contestó Sousuke. El pelirrojo se giró de inmediato y prácticamente le gruñó.

— ¡Sería mejor esposa que tú!

—Bueno, sí, porque el esposo sería yo —picó. Sousuke rió en bajo al ver a su mejor amigo enrojecer. Tal vez era furia, pero creía –prefería creer- que Rin estaba avergonzado.

No era un secreto, para él ni para nadie a excepción del pelirrojo idiota, que Sousuke estaba enamorado de Rin. De la forma en que reía, de la forma en que hablaba hasta por los codos –al menos cuando era niño-, de cómo escondía sus sentimientos, de su llanto, de sus ojos, de la manera en que su cabello caía en su rostro y a los costados del mismo. Rin le encantaba. Pero no se lo iba a decir, porque a él le gustaba otra persona. Al menos, así había sido en el pasado.

Sousuke esperaría el poder estar con Rin. O enamorarse de alguien más.

* * *

 _N/A: Bien, este es mi primer MakoHaru oficial :v Ya sé que soy RinHaru, pero tengo que probar escribir de todo. Así que... No me odien:c_


End file.
